Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses
Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses is the thirty-fifth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on November 16, 2015. Plot As sunset, Jesse and Corn prepare to film a new episode of Fan Mail Monday. Corn starts acting very suspiciously, to which Jesse reacts with extreme caution since he knows Corn is in on a prank planned by Jeffrey Jr. that was supposedly canceled. Corn tells Jesse to "come with me." Jesse realizes that Corn was actually lying the entire time about the prank, and denies to going outside. Corn assures Jesse there is a 0 percent chance of him getting hurt. After being offered $250, Jesse goes outside with Corn. Jesse and Corn approach the Pit, to which the prank is set up similar to THE PITFALL PRANK!. Jesse's PlayStation 4 is hanging from a rope directly above the pit, and Jeffrey Jr. slowly emerges from Jesse's old door, which had been kicked down prior. Jeffrey Jr. explains to Jesse that he had taken the day off from work to execute this prank. Jesse attempts to take his PlayStation 4, only to see that there are various traps around the now-filled pit. There is a pulley system hanging the PlayStation 4, to keep it suspended, as Jeffrey Jr. claims. Jesse reaches to his PlayStation 4, only to have Jeffrey Jr. run off with the pulley system, and have Jesse trapped in a tarp. Jeffrey Jr. proceeds to hang Jesse up while he's still in the tarp, much to Jesse's horror. Jesse begs Jeffrey Jr. to stop, however, Jeffrey Jr. continues to pull him up. Jeffrey Jr. then proceeds to mock Jesse with the PS4, swinging it around him. Jeffrey Jr. then takes a stick and pokes Jesse with it, much to Jesse's annoyance. Jeffrey Jr. then tells Jesse that this is a revenge for his motorcycle, as well as the laxative prank. Jeffrey Jr. then expresses anger for his now-destroyed motorcycle, to which Jesse blames Corn. Jeffrey Jr. then orders Jesse to shoutout Jeffrey Jr.'s channel, BigBrudda. Jesse does so, however Jeffrey Jr. orders him to do it in multiple tones. Jesse offers $600 for Corn to let him down, however, Jeffrey Jr. intervenes and asks Jesse to buy him a new motorcycle instead. Jesse unwillingly agrees, and Jeffrey Jr. lets Jesse down, after some more mocking. Jesse emerges from the trap and attempts to walk away from Jeffrey Jr., who continues to taunt an angered Jesse. Jeffrey Jr. keeps touching Jesse as he attempts to remain calm, and hits his glasses of Jesse's face in the process. Jeffrey Jr. then proceeds to stomp them, breaking the glasses. Jesse realizes that his glasses are broken, and finally snaps as he lets out a blood-curdling yell and tackles Jeffrey Jr., pinning him to the ground. However, Jesse is no match for Jeffrey Jr. and is easily over-taken. Corn drops the camera, and tackles Jeffrey Jr. off Jesse, letting Jesse escape, before Corn engages Jeffrey Jr. in the fight. As Jesse decides to run away, Corn briefly gets out of Jeffrey Jr.'s hold, and tries to run away, but gets caught up and tackled to the ground by Jeffrey Jr.. As Jeffrey Jr. gains the upper hand during the fight, Jesse takes one of Uncle Larry's littered Corona bottles and viciously smashes it over Jeffrey's head, knocking him unconscious. Corn gets up, unharmed, and the two stare at a defeated Jeffrey Jr.. Jesse thanks Corn for helping him at the last minute before he proceeds to panic about what they should do with Jeffrey Jr.'s unconscious body. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses was filmed by Corn and Jesse. Locations *The Ridgway Residence *The Pit Victims Continuity The events of Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses are immediately followed in PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE*. In PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, it was revealed that Jeffrey Jr. did receive a wound on his head as a result of Jesse hitting him with the beer bottle. Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses and PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE* served as a catalyst for Psycho Mom Divorces Husband. Reception Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses was met with positive reaction from commentators and voters. Many viewers say that Jeffrey Jr. took his prank too far and that it was fair for Jesse to hit Jeffrey Jr. in the head since he was completely out of control and needed to be stopped. Many viewers say that Jesse took it too far since he could have seriously injured or even killed Jeffrey Jr. with the bottle. Some viewers say both Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. took it too far. Trivia *This episode was originally meant to be released in September 2015, following "Psycho Dad Busts Down Door" but was pushed to November due to Jesse's Spleen and him being unable to fight Jeffery. *''Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses'' is the second Psycho Video to feature a physical fight between Jesse and Jeffrey Jr., the first one was in Psycho Family Halloween. **This is also the first and only Psycho Video that Corn gets involved into a fight. *''Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses'' is the second Psycho Video where someone gets knocked out. The first being Psycho Dad Buries Video Games. The last being Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool. *Jesse's tackle against Jeffrey Jr. is similar to Ralphie's tackle against Scott Farkus in the 1983 film: A Christmas Story. *Jesse's tackle against Jeffrey Jr. and him overpowering Jesse resembles Tex McCormick's tackle against his older brother, Mason and being overpowered by him in the 1982 film Tex. *''Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses'' was intended to be uploaded onto the BigBrudda YouTube channel. *This video ended the long prank war between Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. Ever since this video, Jeffrey has stopped pranking Jesse, stating that he wants to be "the big brother he never was" (with the exception of being involved in the strange events that happened at Aunt Jackie's house, as seen in MYSTERY SOLVED!). *This is the last Psycho Video with "Psycho Brother" in the title. *This is the "season 2" finale of the Psycho Series. *This is the last Psycho Video where Psycho Dad doesn't appear. *After this video, Jesse's and Jeffrey Jr's relationship began to improve. *When Jesse screams after seeing his glasses destroyed, the captions state "Super Saiyan 2 Transformation". This is likely a reference to during the climax of the Cell Saga in Dragon Ball Z, Cell crushes the head of Android 16; filling Gohan with the rage he needed to transform into form Super Saiyan 2. *The sound of Jesse hitting Jeffery Jr. over the head with a bottle was added in during the editing process. Jesse recorded himself, outside, smashing a real bottle and put the audio over the visual part to make it seem like a real bottle being smashed. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Pranks